


Don't Tell Him

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fucking February 2018, Intoxication, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking February 2018Day 19: Intoxication





	Don't Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> I do love a little troupey drunkenness.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Darcy slides through the elevator doors, giggling as her shoe falls off. She sits on the floor and removes the other, tucking on into her purse, and the other in her back pocket – thank goodness for flats, right? 

She stumbles down the hall, slowly making it to the kitchen. Unceremoniously she drops her purse in the double sink. Moving to the fridge she pulls out and drops a block of cheese and giggles at the fallen brick. 

“Uh oh.” She picks it up and puts it on the counter, before putting countless items with it. It looks like she might be trying to make a sandwich. Or maybe a random platter of food for Thor. 

Roused from the common room by the noise and laughter, Steve makes his way into the kitchen. At seeing her piles of food, he snickers. 

“Is that for you, or are you feeding an army?” he asks her, head cocked to the side as he takes in her drunken state. 

“Gah! Fuck, you scared me!” Darcy hick-ups her words. 

Steve laughes again at her unsteadiness. “Good night?”

“The best! It was Clara’s birthday. We poured her into a cab two hours before everyone else left.”

“And who poured you into a cab?”

Darcy chuckles over her mouth full of pickle, “I did.” 

“What are you making here?” 

“I dunno. Just everything looks so gooooood! You can have some you know.”

Steve shrugs and goes along with it, reaching for some of the berries she’s pulled. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Darcy asks, pulling several spoons too many from one of the drawers.

“Sure.” Steve wonders if it’ll be about food. “What’s your secret?” 

“I have this HUGE freakin’ crush on one of your team mates.” She giggles at her confession, covering her hand with her mouth.

Steve drops a blueberry, mouth hangs open at her confession.

“Ten second rule!” She screeches plopping down onto the floor to retrieve it. Finding it she blows on it before popping it into her mouth. “S’all good!” 

She makes grabby hands at Steve to have him help her up. 

“You okay dude?” She asks as he helps her up, his hands lingering a little longer on hers than he’d like to admit. 

“Yeah, are you? Maybe I should help you to bed.” 

“You’re probably right. Always so right.” She slurs. “But what about this mess? Did you do this? That’s not very good of you!” 

“How about you help me clean it up then, huh?” Steve moves around her, opening the fridge, “You hand me things, I’ll put them away, okay?” 

“Okay dude.” 

Her motions are slow, the alcohol finally, fully slowing her down. Steve tries to focus on the task at hand, instead of the gorgeous girl he’s been slowly falling for these past few months. He gets reigned back into reality when Darcy hands him her shoe, giggling like a little girl on Christmas morning. 

“I’m not sure this is edible.” 

“But it’s cute right? I forgot what happened to the other one. Can we keep it in the fridge till I find it?” 

“You know that’s an excellent idea, but how about we just take it with you to your room? Its mate is bound to show up sometime.” 

“I guess. It’s not like my mate will ever show up or do anything.” She groans dramatically, leaning against the cabinets and sliding down them. 

Steve looks to her sympathetically, knowing tomorrow morning won’t be easy on her. 

“Okay, let’s get you some aspirin, water, and off to bed.” 

“Will you help me?” 

“You know you don’t even have to ask. Let’s go.” 

He easily hoists her up to her feet. Steve grabs a water bottle before moving her towards the sink to grab her purse. He slips the bottle and shoe into her purse, chuckling when he sees the other shoe. He slips the bag over his shoulder and quickly rights a leaning Darcy. He takes one of her hands in his, his free arm wraps around her waist to steady her.

“So, you wanna tell me more about your night? It’s a long, slow walk to your room.” 

“Naw. You don’t wanna hear about girls’ night out.” 

“Considering I’ve never been to one, maybe I do?”

“I’d rather talk about my crush. He’s so cute, and tall, and nice, and sweet, and handsome, and smart, and funny, and nice.”

“Take a breath dear, no need to rush.” Steve can’t bring himself to look at her as she babbles.

“I just wanna cry and kiss him all over, you know?”

“Can’t say I do.” 

When they reach her door, Darcy pulls Steve into a hug.

“You won’t tell him, will you? Pleaaase don’t tell him.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Steve smiles painfully as the drunk girl of his dreams continues to confess how much she loves another man. 

“Good, thanks, man. I know you’re close with him, now. But I’m glad you won’t tell him.” 

“Tell who?” He regrets asking the moment the words are out of him mouth, but maybe she won’t remember this in the morning. 

“Steve of course. Geeze, Thor, are you drunk too?” 

“Th—, Darcy, are you not wearing your contacts?”

“Nope! I was wearing my glasses, but didn’t want to after I got into the cab! Thank goodness F.R.I.D.A.Y. over rode the elevator, I think I pressed the wrong floor the first few times. She’s so nice!”

“Darcy.” 

“Yeah?”

“Get some sleep, maybe your crush will do something about it soon.” Steve says, smiling, as he hands her back her purse. 

“You think so?” The hope in Darcy’s eyes is nearly blinding to him. 

Steve leans down to press a light kiss to her cheek, “I’m sure, Darcy. Now, get some rest.” 

Steve stays at her door until she closes it and he hears the locks click. 

And who’s say if there was a little kick in Steve’s step on his way back to the common room.


End file.
